


Know the Magic of Her Charms

by aunt_zelda



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, F/M, First Time, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Play Fighting, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: Caleb has a dream about Jester and some very friendly tentacles. But is it just a dream?Jester waves her fingers and murmurs some words. A strange rustling earthy noise fills the tent, and suddenly a writhing cloud of lush green and purple tentacles bursts from the ground around him.Caleb staggers, and several tentacles catch him. They aren’t cold, not like Frumpkin as an octopus, not like some of the things they ate on the pirate ship. They’re warm and soft and holding him gently. He realizes that they’re more like vines or plant tubers, something growing and shifting.“Isn’t this the coolest?!” Jester jumps up with delight. “They’re really friendly too! Say hi?”Caleb reaches out and carefully pets one of the tentacles. It wriggles around his wrist and starts to stroke up his arm.





	Know the Magic of Her Charms

**Author's Note:**

> Skip to the note at the end if you'd like the "mildly dubious consent" tag elaborated upon. 
> 
> This fic really ran away from me, especially the ending. I'm very excited to finally post a Widojest fic!
> 
> As always if you feel I've neglected to tag warn for certain things, feel free to let me know in comments here or via my tumblr. My goal is to entertain, and let readers be fully prepared when reading one of my fics.

Caleb tosses and turns on his bedroll. He often has difficulty sleeping. Frumpkin purring on his chest helps, the weight of Nott beside him often helps. He slept rough on the roads, having Nott there assured him he was not alone anymore. He slept fitfully in the asylum, often strapped down out of tradition rather than necessity and left alone in a room, hearing the cries of fellow patients at all hours. He slept desperately at the Academy and Trent’s house, Astrid and Edowulf cuddled close and shivering from cold and fear. As a child he – 

Caleb puts a stop to that line of thinking. 

Jester is on watch. She’s scribbling in her sketchbook. Caleb focuses on the scratch of her quill, the rustle of pages. 

Frumpkin kneads his chest and eventually Caleb drifts off to sleep. 

~*~

Caleb dreams. He’s walking along endless hallways at the Academy. He turns corners and is back in the asylum, back in the main hall with its ever-shifting light. He blinks as the seasons flicker and morning stretches to afternoon to evening and back again. He wanders on shuffling feet, seeking the chair by the window that had been his spot for several years. Grasping for the familiar well-worn wood, he settles down … 

… down … down … he is falling, floating, sinking, rising … colors and light flutter past his eyes. His vision swims. He swims. He flies? Caleb breaks through the surface of something and finds himself in a warm clearing in a hazy forest. Above him is a silken canopy strung between trees. Around him are pillows and blankets. 

Jester is languishing on a pile of pillows. There’s a donut in her hand and the remains of another smeared around her mouth. She’s dressed in something gossamer and pink that leaves very little to the imagination. (And oh how Caleb has imagined over these past months.)

Caleb has the sudden urge to look away. Even though this is a dream, he feels he has no right to stare at Jester like he is now. His subconscious is a vile place and Jester’s image should not be there. And yet he dreams of her often, dancing, sprawling, laughing, hugging him close. She’s beautiful and delightful and her joy is infectious and she is not for him, he has no right, he should not think of her like this. 

“Hello Caleb!” Jester finishes off the donut and wipes her mouth on one of her pink sleeves. She’s practically bouncing in place with excited energy. “I’m so glad you could make it through!”

Caleb decides to accept this dream. “Ah, hello Jester,” he waves a hand. “How are you?”

“Really good!” Jester beams. “What about you?”

Even though it’s a dream, Caleb won’t shift his guilt and shame onto her. “Fine.”

Jester looks at him with that cutting perception. “You don’t look ‘fine,’ Caleb. You look like you’re worrying about something.”

Caleb gulps. 

“Maybe I could help you take your mind off it?” Jester takes a step forward. 

Caleb feels his face heating. 

“Want to wrestle?” 

Caleb blinks. “What?”

“Wrestle!” Jester holds up her arms. “It could be fun!”

Well, this is a dream after all, why not do something reckless? “Very well.”

Jester tackles him without warning. 

Instinct kicks in. Years of training ingrained certain movements into Caleb’s body. Trent had been very insistent on his students learning to defend themselves with fists and feet, in case they were drained of magic or within boundaries that made magic impossible. 

Caleb rolls and topples Jester over. He scrambles back on the ground, holding his arms close and watching her eyes for an indication of her next move.

Jester is stronger and more nimble than he is. But she’s also more used to spells and brutal, direct combat. 

When Jester lunges forward for a strike, Caleb catches her by the arm. She twists, and he shifts his weight, taking them both to the ground. He clings to her arm, knowing if he leverages in just the right way it will snap like kindling. _Break a mage’s arm, boy, or get them drunk, or blind them, and you can kill them just like anyone else._

Caleb presses a kiss to Jester’s upper arm. “Got you.” He murmurs. 

“Caaaaaleb …” Jester drawls out his name in that lovely way she does in the waking world.

Caleb smiles fondly. He could gladly listen to her all day. 

Jester hooks her foot around his ankle and topples him over. She clambers on top him, taking his hands in hers and pinning them to the ground. He can’t shape the movements for any spell with his hands, not now that her fingers are entwined with his. The thought should terrify him, but this is a dream, so there’s no real danger. 

“Got you.” Jester grins.

Perhaps it’s the way she said his name. Perhaps it’s the warm weight of her body pressing down on him. Perhaps it’s her triumphant expression. 

No matter the reason, Caleb’s getting hard and their close proximity means it’s going to be obvious to Jester very quickly. 

He tries to shift his hips, to roll them over, but Jester won’t budge. Even though it’s a dream his face heats up with a mixture of shame and arousal. 

“Caleb!” Jester gasps. “Are you … is this …” her eyes widen and her lips part in a delighted smile. “You _do_ have a crush on me!” 

Caleb heaves with all of his meager strength and manages to wriggle out from under Jester. He staggers upright, panting heavily. 

“Caleb, you don’t need to run away!” Jester is still on the ground, eyeing him speculatively. The pink garment has slipped down one shoulder from their wrestling. There are freckles scattered along her skin, drawing his gaze lower, imagining what might lie beneath. “That was fun! We can keep having fun!”

That’s tempting. That’s so very tempting. And this is a dream, so what’s the harm? “… ja, I’m sorry. What should we do next?”

Jester beams. “Can I show you something cool?”

“… yes.” Caleb glances around, wondering how this dream will turn. He hopes the forest won’t suddenly catch fire. 

Jester waves her fingers and murmurs some words. A strange rustling earthy noise fills the tent, and suddenly a writhing cloud of lush green and purple tentacles bursts from the ground around him. 

Caleb staggers, and several tentacles catch him. They aren’t cold, not like Frumpkin as an octopus, not like some of the things they ate on the pirate ship. They’re warm and soft and holding him gently. He realizes that they’re more like vines or plant tubers, something growing and shifting. 

“Isn’t this the coolest?!” Jester jumps up with delight. “They’re really friendly too! Say hi?”

Caleb reaches out and carefully pets one of the tentacles. It wriggles around his wrist and starts to stroke up his arm. 

The other tentacles begin to get friendly with him. They wrap around his legs and torso and arms. One rubs against his ass. A slender one examines his face. The one on his face is dripping with something that feels like a cross between sap and dew. 

“Ah … Jester …” Caleb feels heat rising to his cheeks. He remembers a certain book Jester picked up in bookstore at Nicodranus, and delightedly read certain passages out loud to them as they traveled. It had featured a maiden pledging herself to an ancient ocean spirit and consummating their bond by stripping naked and climbing into a pool containing something with more tentacles than she could count. That had reminded Caleb of finding illustrations of people and tentacle monsters during his research in magic tomes. He had blushed then, and he’s blushing now. 

“I can stop them,” Jester says. She’s inched closer by now, an arm’s length or two away from Caleb. “If you want me to. Orrrrrrrr …” she makes a suggestive motion with her fingers. 

One of the tentacles brushes over Caleb’s lap and his breath hitches. His erection had flagged before but he’s fully aroused again, and Jester can see that. 

Some of the tentacles start to stroke his shoulders and thighs. One slips across his neck and teases around his ear. Caleb moans. 

“Do you want this, Caleb?” Jester cocks her head to the side. 

“You really need to ask that?” Caleb pants. 

“Of course I do! I won’t do anything unless you say you want it.” Jester grins. “It doesn’t have to be boring though, me asking you. It can be sexy and fun!” 

One of the tentacles teases at the collar of Caleb’s shirt. He tips his head back to give it access. It trails the wet, slightly sticky substance down over his skin. 

“Caaaaaaleb … do you want this?” Jester trills. “Do you want me to use these nice tentacles all over you? Do you want me to fuck you with them?” 

The sharp word startles Caleb. He’s heard Jester’s dramatic readings and smutty speculations before, but always euphemisms like “making love” and such.

“I think I can make you come, Caleb. Do you want me to try?” Jester leans forward hopefully, imploringly. 

Caleb gulps. This is a dream. There’s no one to really judge him here. And Jester looking at him like that makes him want to please her, want to give her whatever she desires. “… ja. Please.”

“Oh good!” Jester claps her hands. “I bet you’ll make a really funny face when you come; I can’t wait to see it!” 

Caleb has no idea what he looks like when he orgasms. At the Academy it was always dark and stifled and without time for lingering on each other’s faces. It had never been something to celebrate honestly, it had been a comfort in terrible circumstances. 

Jester wiggles her fingers and concentrates. The tentacles keep moving more purposefully, slipping underneath his clothes and getting more intimate with his body. It’s not like a dozen hands at once, it’s not as overwhelming as that would be. Caleb doesn’t feel violated, not even when his dreamed clothes begin to rip and tear. 

“I wonder … do you really want this, or are you just playing along?” Jester muses. She rocks back and forth on her feet. “Let’s find out.” 

A slender tentacle rubs against Caleb’s cock. He gasps and tries to move with it, tries to match its pace. A larger tentacle wraps around his waist and holds him snugly. Others squeeze his arms and one tickles his neck. 

“Jester … ah …” Caleb pants. 

“Talk to me, Caleb,” Jester urges, wiggling her fingers more. “Tell me how it feels.”

Caleb moans as the slender tentacle stokes his cock. “It feels like … not like a hand, but it’s warm, and slick, and … ahhhh … it’s not too rough … I was worried, sometimes those drawings in smut books don’t show the people enjoying themselves very much …”

“You like it soft?” Jester asks. “Gentle?” 

Caleb nods shakily. “Ja … I don’t want to rush … not with you … please … Jester …” he groans as a second slender tentacle joins the first, wrapping around his cock. “Let me last, please, please not too soon …” he’s more pleading with himself than Jester. He doesn’t want to spend himself early like a boy at his first tumble. 

“Awww don’t worry Caleb. Even if you do come, I’m not going to stop for a while.” Jester promises. 

Caleb shudders. Just that remark brought him close to the edge. 

“Technically, it might be good for you to come sooner, because then you’ll be all nice and relaxed and one of the tentacles could fuck you easier.” Jester cups her chin and considers Caleb. “Hmmmm … yeah maybe that’s a good idea.” 

Caleb can’t help but laugh. “Jester you are so clever.”

“Thank you!” Jester beams. “Most people think I’m too silly to be clever, but they’re wrong.” 

The tentacles speed up their ministrations. Caleb tries his best to hold on but eventually the slick substance the tentacles are dripping onto him, combined with Jester’s eager gaze, sends him over the edge. He comes, moaning deeply. The tentacles pet his face and stroke his shoulders as he shivers through the aftershocks. 

“I was right!” Jester jumps up and down. “Your make a really funny face when you come! I can’t wait to draw that later!”

Caleb smiles hazily at her. “Thank you … very much.”

“Don’t thank me yet, Caleb, we’re not done yet!” Jester moves her hands dramatically. 

The tentacles start to ease Caleb onto his back, cradling him in the many writhing tendrils. It’s quite comfortable, and his body is nicely pliant after his orgasm. There’s no stiffness and hesitation now, he lies back and lets the tentacles spread him out for Jester’s approval. 

“Caleb have you ever been fucked?” Jester asks. “It’s ok if you haven’t! You don’t need to be like embarrassed or anything.”

Caleb allows himself to briefly think of Wulf, his strong arms and gentle hands easing their bodies together, and even more briefly to think of Astrid and that toy she obtained from an older girl at the Academy, her grunt of satisfaction as she’d slotted into him at night. He does not allow himself to think of the other times, the other people, the rough hands and unkind words. 

“Yes. But not for a long time.”

“Ok! I’ll be very very gentle.” Jester says sweetly. 

He trusts her implicitly. 

Some of the thicker tentacles circle him, trailing slick and stroking over his ass. Smaller tentacles begin to ease him open, one at a time, and then two or three or more. It’s a familiar stretch, but gentler than anyone before, even Astrid and Wulf’s fumbling first attempts. 

“Talk to me, Caleb, please?” 

Caleb groans. “Ah, you’re being very gentle … thank you … ohhhhh that felt bigger … that feels good … Jester I want … I want …” he shudders. 

“What do you want, Caleb?” Jester is closer now, but she’s not touching him. 

“I want … ahhhhhh … oh please … please … I want you to … to …” Caleb shakes his head, trying to rattle out any unpleasant thoughts, any lingering guilt and denial of his desires. “I want you to … to fuck me.”

Jester grins broadly. “Thank you Caleb!” she moves her hand over his body, still not touching him, hovering over his sweat and come streaked skin. “I think you’re ready now. Relax as much as you can.”

He tries for her. 

The tentacle slowly sliding into him is thicker than the others. It moves slowly, but it isn’t painful. 

“Is that too much?” Jester asks. “Not enough?”

“Move … please …” Caleb shifts his hips as much as the tentacles will allow him. 

“Ok!” Jester reaches down and seizes the tentacle with her hand, started to move it back and forth. She’s slow at first, almost smooth movements Caleb whimpers to feel. His body rocks back and forth in response to it. 

“More … please … please don’t stop …” Caleb half sobs. His cock is twitching hopefully already. This is a dream, he doesn’t doubt he can get hard again so fast, come again, come with her this close and looking at him with eager eyes and a hungry grin. 

“I won’t stop, not when we’re having so much fun together!” Jester promises. She moves the tentacle faster and faster. 

The tentacle reaches the spot inside himself that Caleb knows well, and his cock hardens again. 

“There … there! Ohhhhh … Jester please, please, please, Jester Jester _Jester_ …” Caleb squeezes the tentacles that have wrapped around his arms. 

“You’re so close.” Jester sounds awestruck. “Caleb, are you going to come again, right now? Will you come for me?” 

Caleb cries out. He comes, the tentacle still inside him, still thrusting him back and forth. 

Pleasure washes over Caleb. His vision goes fuzzy and his mind is peaceful and blank, lost in the surge of bliss. 

~*~

Caleb blinks awake slowly, reluctant to leave the dream. He’s concerned he’ll be unpleasantly sticky, or worse painfully hard, and is relieved to find neither predicament to deal with in the morning. 

As he rises, Frumpkin trots over and yowls a greeting, bumping his head against Caleb’s hand. Caleb stretches and yawns, looking around. Most of the others are preparing for breakfast, though Beau is doing her morning stretches some distance away and Fjord is trying to follow along with mixed results. 

Jester is still in her bedroll, though sitting up. She’s also looking at him meaningfully. 

“Ah, good morning,” Caleb mumbles. 

“Did you have a nice dream, Caleb?” Jester asks, grinning broadly. 

Caleb stares at her. It was a dream. How does she know? “I … how … what?”

“The Traveler gave me some new powers last night! Aren’t they fun?” Jester stretches in her bedroll. “I wasn’t sure you would want to, but you kept telling me you wanted more, so I kept going.” 

Caleb feels the sudden urge to flee. Jester knows. Jester knows how he feels about her now. There’s no way he can walk back from this or lessen the impact. She knows in intimate detail exactly how much he wants her. 

“Are you ok Caleb?” Jester looks concerned. “Did I tire you out too much?”

“… no.” Caleb’s voice is hoarse. 

“Did you not … like it?” Jester sounds very sad indeed. 

Caleb did. He liked it very much. He struggles to find the words to explain it. He opens and closes his mouth several times. 

“It’s ok!” Jester says brightly, the forced cheer he remembers her deploying before in situations that upset her. “We don’t have to talk about it ever again!” 

Jester hurriedly gets up and heads over to the fire to help Caduceus with breakfast. 

Caleb buries his face in his hands. 

~*~

All day, Caleb tries to decide on what to say. All day, he notices Jester casting sad, concerned looks at him when she thinks he’s busy. 

“Jester, may I speak with you?” he asks as they’ve set up camp for the night.

Her face falls. “Um, we don’t have to Caleb, you know, it’s ok, I won’t do it again –”

“Jester, I want you to do it again.”

Jester blinks. “Really?”

“Ja. That is what I want to speak with you about.”

“Oh!” Jester follows him to the edge of the camp and up a slight hill. There’s a spring in her step again. 

“I was surprised this morning. I thought it was just a dream. A very … ah, nice dream, but a dream.” Caleb feels heat rising to his face under Jester’s scrutiny. “I did not know how to respond to you in the waking world. I am sorry.”

“No, Caleb!” Jester flutters her hands. “I should have made sure you knew it wasn’t only a dream. I got so excited to show off to someone, and I was hoping you would enjoy it, and I didn’t realize you would think it was just a normal dream.” She suddenly grins. “Though, if that’s the sort of dream you think is normal …”

Caleb knows his face was bright red now. “Ah well, not that exact dream before. But … dreams.”

“Dreams with me and you?” Jester looks like she’s just discovered a new kind of donut. 

“… ja.” Caleb can’t deny it now. 

“Oh wow.” Jester considers this. “That is very flattering!” she declares. “I wish you had spoken up before, we could have made things happen in the real world too!”

“I was not … I did not think you would … I am very …” Caleb gives up. “I did not think you would want me. I did not dare hope you would.”

“Caleb!” Jester pushes his shoulder. “Is it because of all those jokes I made about you being stinky? You aren’t stinky anymore, you take baths all the time now! And you’re really handsome, especially in the Xhorhasian clothes.” 

“That and … other reasons.” Caleb shrugs. “You are definitely much younger than me. I did not wish to be a dirty old man. Emphasis on the ‘dirty’ part.”

Jester laughs. “You’re about as old as Fjord, and I spent months trying to have sex with him! You’re not that old.” Jester looks serious. “So … do you just want me to fuck you with the tentacles, or do you want to do other things too?”

Caleb gulps. “There are many, many things I would like to do with you Jester. But only if you want to do them too.”

Jester’s eyes have gone dark. “Whoa, Caleb. Have you been reading the smutty books again?”

He shakes his head. “I had these ideas before the smutty books. … may I show you something?”

Jester nods eagerly. 

“Are there things you do not enjoy, that I should not do?” Caleb hesitates. 

Jester screws up her face in thought. “Don’t pull on my horns. Don’t call me mean names. And ummmm … no blood stuff?” 

Caleb nods. “Ja. Tell me if I do something you do not like. Or something you do like.”

“Trust me, Caleb, you’ll hear _that_ loud and clear.” Jester rocks back and forth on the balls of her feet. “Now, what are you going to show me?”

Caleb steps forward, backing her up until she’s pressed against a tree. “You were so good to me last night. It is only fair I return the favor.” Caleb slides his knee between her thighs, shifting it slightly. 

Jester smiles and widens her stance to accommodate him. 

Caleb pulls at the string of her bodice, inch by inch loosening the ties. He pushes her undershirt down and cups her breasts in his hands. There are freckles here too, just as he’d suspected, scattering from her face and down her shoulders and over her chest. 

“May I kiss you?” he murmurs.

Jester eagerly nods and tips her head back. 

Caleb leans down and kisses her breasts, teasing her nipples with his tongue. He rocks his knee and feels Jester start to move to meet it. 

“Caleb!” Jester laughs, voice going breathy and eager. “That’s not where I thought you were gonna kiss me!” 

Caleb straightens up, smiling. “Oh no? Where did you think I was going to kiss you?” he tilts down and kisses her neck, just under her ear, and chances raking his teeth along her skin. “Here?” 

Jester gasps and moans. Her thighs clench around his knee. 

“Orrrr … here?” he kisses her cheek, fluttering his eyelashes against her face. “Mmmmm … here?” he takes her hand and presses a kiss to her wrist. 

“Caleb!” Jester’s eyes are shining. 

Caleb slides a hand up her thigh and underneath her skirt. He feels frilly undergarments and searches, finding a wet spot already through the fabric. Slowly he starts to stroke her through the fabric. 

“Ohhhh … that’s very nice Caleb but that’s not enough …” Jester whimpers. 

“I know, I know …” Caleb gives her breasts two final kisses. Then he sinks to his knees. 

Jester stares down at him with obvious delight. 

“So many spots to kiss …” Caleb mutters, tugging her underwear down. As she lifts one foot and then the other to step out of her panties, he kisses her ankles. As Jester tucks the panties into one of her many pouches, Caleb gently kisses her knees - bruised from the battle two days ago. He finds a delightful spot on her thigh that makes her shiver all over and nuzzles there for a moment, coaxing moan after moan from her mouth. 

“Caleb!” Jester tugs on his hair. “Caleb, please!”

Caleb’s cock twitches but that’s not important now, nothing is more important than pleasing Jester. 

He pushes Jester’s skirts up to her hips and finds his intended goal. She’s visibly wet now and spreading her legs for him. 

Caleb kisses his way up her inner thighs, and begins his work in earnest. 

For a time, Jester takes over holding her skirts up, leaving his hands free to stroke her. Eventually she looses coordination and the skirts settle somewhat on the top of his head. Fortunately this does not muffle the sounds of Jester’s moans. 

Jester is extremely vocal. She moans, whimpers, hisses, and whines. Once a particular swirl of his tongue wrenches what sounds like a desperate sob from her. 

Caleb pauses at that. Has this been too much, has he gone too far? 

Jester yanks on his hair. “Don’t stop don’t stop _please_ Caleb I’m so close!”

Caleb continues, quickening his pace. Jester’s knees tremble on either side of him. 

Her breathing becomes shallower and faster. Each exhale is a moan of delight and increasingly higher-pitched. 

“Caleb … Caleb just … just … _YES_!” Jester cries out. She half slumps down the tree.

Caleb struggles to catch her, easing her down to the forest floor with him. 

“Wow.” Jester gasps, clinging to his arms. “Wowwww … oh. Oh that was really good. Caleb, Caleb I get myself off alllllll the time but that was so good!” 

“Thank you for letting me know I was doing well.” Caleb blushes, the memory of Jester’s cries still fresh in his ears. 

“I told you I would!” Jester grins. 

They hold each other for a few moments, Jester resting her head on Caleb’s shoulder. He breathes in her scent. He wants to kiss her again. He wants to bring her to orgasm over and over until she’s too hoarse to gasp out his name. 

There’s a startled yelp. Caleb and Jester look up, and see Beau holding an armful of firewood. She’s staring at them: huddled on the ground in each other’s arms, Caleb’s face slick, Jester’s skirt bunched up around her waist, Jester’s bodice untied and shirt pushed under her breasts. 

“Sorry!” Beau whirls around and stumbles back down the hill. 

Jester giggles and Caleb huffs a laugh. 

“Now everyone’s going to know … is that ok with you?” Jester asks nervously. 

Caleb wonders who it was that made her think she would be someone to be ashamed of. Some idiot in Nicodranas probably. “Ja. I want everyone to know.” 

“Good. Because the tentacle spell is going to be really loud in the Xhorhouse, and it will be easier to get everyone to go out on errands if they know we’re having sex.” 

Caleb laughs and nods. 

Jester puts her panties back on and helps Caleb up off of the ground. “Come on, let’s go get dinner.”

“But I already had dessert.” Caleb says. It’s a terrible line, but he couldn’t resist.

Jester laughs knocks her hip against him. “When we get back to the Xhorhouse, maybe I can suck you? I’d like to try that next, if that’s ok.”

Caleb nearly falls down the hillside. “… ja, Jester. That’s very ok.” 

“Good!” Jester takes his hand and together they walk down the hill back to the camp.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I wasn't quite sure how to tag this fic and went with "mildly dubious consent." Caleb thinks he's having a fun sexy dream. Jester thinks Caleb understands she's really dreamwalking into his dream. The characters discuss this in the fic later and work things out, there's mutual attraction, they just didn't communicate in the dream at the time in a way they both understood.   
There's not really a real world equivalent to dreamwalking and magic spells. I'd say this situation is a little iffy, but both parties have feeling for each other and enjoy the activities, with enthusiastic confirmation at each step, so I feel that tag is most suitable. If you disagree please let me know, and feel free to suggest a different tag.


End file.
